Time Stops For No One
by animefan106
Summary: Time stops for no one. The regrets and mistakes he made could not be undone. Kuroko looks back and realizes that he had no other choice but to move forward despite how much he had wanted to hold on to his past. He looks back and smiles now that he has no more regrets. Never take time for granted for time stops for no one. Set after Seirin/Rakuzan match. One-shot


_A/N EDIT: F you Tumblr and doing stuff. I was trying to delete it all but that took too long so. I'm sorry. Thank you child for pointing that out but I figured it out. I'm mad. Leave me be and allow me to wallow in my own self-pity._

* * *

><p>Time stops for no one.<p>

He couldn't go back to change the things he did wrong. He couldn't change his naïve self. He couldn't change his most admired friend.

The pain had surged through his body as if lightning had electrocuted him. It was like an arrow piercing through his heart, making him bleed, slowly and steadily.

It was a wonder how he picked himself back up. The images flashed through his mind, of the laughter they shared, of the knowledge they had given each other. He had learned from him; he admired him. Calm and composed the other was as well as kind and gentle, yet far away from arms reach.

At one point, they would sometimes be eating with each other with no one else they knew around them. It was silent during their lunch periods but it was a comfortable silence. Sometimes they would express their opinions of a book, talk about their teammates, anything that wasn't too personal but personal enough that could be shared with each other with comfort.

Kuroko stared at the picture, the one where he and the rest of the Generation of Miracles had won the Middle School Championship their second year during their years in Teikou.

That was the year where it had all began, slowly and steadily. It was there but he was too wallowed in his own discomfort at the time, to idiotic and naïve to realize what was going to happen. He remembered the pleased and approving look upon Akashi's face, the bright smile he himself had as his teammates also beamed. If not that, they at least looked glad during that time, like Aomine, whose ability was the first to bloom, whose realization in his own skills began to change him.

If it wasn't for Akashi, who gave him the opportunity, Kuroko wouldn't be where he was now, being able to play basketball with friends, being able to smile.

Yet, it was because of this gratefulness that he had become dependent on the redhead, whether subconsciously or not. It was because of his dependency that when Akashi had changed, it had practically become his breaking point, it had added to the scissors that were cutting him into pieces.

Delicate fingers brushed over the surface of the glass that protected the picture from outside forces.

From what he had heard, it was Murasakibara who had pushed Akashi into that state, to turn into a person he had no longer known. There was no kind person in that body. There was no one to be there for him and help him up when he was terribly down, drowning in a sea of sorrow and self-pity and grief. Akashi was someone he had once known but no longer did now.

Even so… he still believed. He still believed that his ex-captain, the one who had given him the chance to be able to play the sport that he loved, was still there.

Despite the pain he had faced, despite how he had hated basketball, he moved on. He didn't want to lose his friends to the illusion that winning was everything. He didn't want them to hate basketball more than they did when their third year at Teikou had happened.

It was the end. It was his only chance. The Winter Cup final was awaiting them that evening and he was ready. He was able to reach out his hand and pull most of the Generation of Miracles out of their darkened pits of despair. All that was left was Akashi Seijuurou.

"Winning was everything." For him, winning was as natural as breathing. He was the very epitome of victory. For without victory, what was the point of even existing? Or, so he thought.

Time stops for no one.

From the ruby and golden irises, he gazed at the basketball, and as if in slow motion, as it was scored in the basket. He wanted the tide to change. He wanted to take control of the situation once more. Akashi, despite how absolute he may have been, how right we once always was, he had no control over time.

Time is infinite and ever flowing; it never stopped, it never pitied, and it never gave people second chance. Those who believed that time gave them another chance are terribly wrong for they make that chance themselves either through their hard work or through the help of others or through the very small notion of fate.

Kuroko took that chance given to him as of what may have been fate when he joined Seirin. He would not waste his time in vain nor would he take time for granted again. The mistakes he had made in his past, he would learn from and make decisions based on those experiences. From what he believes, that is the reason why he was able to win, to achieve his goals.

When he looks back now, he smiles gently. Time will continue to move and how it is spent depends on the person and how they choose to spend it. The actions he makes he will not regret nor will he allow himself to be held back.

He then turns around and resolves to no longer hold on to the past. He will face forward and continue moving in that direction with no regrets. It never meant he could not look back at reminisce but he would not allow his past to chain him to the regrets he had back at Teikou. No one can undo their past and to be held back by it is a waste of time.

And in conclusion, time stops for no one.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry. I'm just really out of it right now. Remind me to never copy and paste my own fics from Tumblr again because things like that happen. Just leave me alone *Sobs*<p> 


End file.
